Saving Casey
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Casey has a dark secret that nobody knows except Lizzie and Nora, but when the past comes back she has no choice but to spill the secret and deal with the past present and the future. Its a Dasey...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Summary: Casey had Leukemia when she was younger. She didn't tell George, Marti, Derek, and Edwin about it. But when she goes in to a relapse her world gets turned upside down, but who will there to pick up the pieces when she has to go through some rough times including the past and present and maybe the future... eventually a Dasey but not right away.

My first Life with Derek fic so please be nice... And enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey stirred in her sleep, turning over to her right side, opening her eyes and squinting at the sudden brightness of the morning sunlight. She sat up and yawned and stretched and got out of bed and walked out to the hallway. Still not quite awake, she walked sleepily down the hall to the bathroom; she was almost there when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going Casey. Jeez not even 7 o'clock and your already bumping into people." Derek looked at Casey who glared back at him and walked around him, not ready to deal with his crap, it was just too early, and when into the bathroom. She took quick shower, washing her hair, and quick soaping and then getting out, brushing her teeth and her hair and getting dressed for school and while she was doing this, she started to feel a bit queasy, not paying attention to it she headed down stairs, where her mother was making eggs for breakfast. Everyone else coming down or already eating.

The younger kids Edwin and Lizzie were eating cereal. Derek was eating eggs and cereal. Casey looked at the food, still feeling sick; she decided to go with some toast so no one would question her. She stayed quiet all the way through breakfast. A little bit later, she got up and walked out the door and started walking towards the school. A few minutes later, and deep in thought, she heard someone running behind her and was still unaware when that person who happened to be Derek fell into step with her. Derek looked at Casey and raised both of his eyebrows at her.

' She's being too quiet,' Derek thought to himself.

" So Case, How you doing?" Derek asked.

"Fine." Casey replied back and started to walk a little faster. Derek didn't believe her, so he reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What?" she snapped and glared at him.

' Ah..there she blows.' He smiled to himself.

"Nothing, except that your really quiet." He shot back.

"I'm fine, now let me go." she said and pulled her wrist from his grasp. She quickly walked way. Derek watched her walk away with confusion and amusement and shrugged it off, thinking it was probably was one of her mood swings, so he started to walk again.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Later on...**_

Casey sat in her third period class, which was History, learning about World War 2. She sighed and wished this class would hurry up. She sighed again and laid her head down on her arm and looked out the window. It had gotten cloudy and it looked like it would start raining at anytime now.

The bell rang and Casey grabbed her book and headed to lunch. She still wasn't feeling good, so she chose a salad and sat down and took a big sip of her diet coke. (AN: I don't know what she likes to drink, but she looks like a person who would drink diet drinks on the show.) She began to eat slowly.

Derek got a burger, fries, and two cokes and went in to find a seat, looking for any of his friends. He saw Casey sitting by herself and made his way on over to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here for today. Since you're alone and look like you need to talk so do you mind? Derek asked.

She shrugged and Derek blinked at her and sat down anyway. He sighed. "Whets wrong?"

She looked at him as if she just noticed him. "Huh?" She looked at him in confusion.

"You okay?" Derek looked at her, he was now worried. She had been acting of all day.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"That's bull and you know it Casey." Derek glared at her.

" I just don't feel good okay? That's all." She said in a quiet yet a firm voice.

Derek looked at her for a second and nodded at her answer and went back to eating.

------------------------------------------

Casey was in her room doing her math homework, when her stepfather George yelled that dinner was ready. She was feeling better and was hungry, so she closed her book and went down stairs to eat dinner. The family sat at the dinner table. " So Casey how did school go?" Nora asked her daughter.

"It was fine Mom." She answered back.

Derek shook his head and finished eating and headed back up to his room where he sat on his computer playing games, looking at hot models and sports cars. He saw Casey walk by his door and returned his attention to his computer.

----------------------------------

In her room Casey laid on her bed listening to her I pod and had the volume up to the highest. Her shirt had risen slightly and she put her hand on her stomach and she tapped her fingers to the beat of the music and she winced slightly. She looked down and saw a round bruise on the middle of her stomach. She pulled off her headphones and walked to the mirror and pulled her shirt up so she could look at the bruise. She touched it again and winced slightly little, it was a little sore and a bit tender. She shrugged it off and went back to her bed and put the headphone back on and listened to the music until she fell asleep

---------------------------------------

Okay this was the first chapter. I'm sorry it was so short; the other kids will be in the upcoming chapters. I just wanted to get the story started.

The other chapter will be better and longer. Until then please Read and review. Give suggestions or idea,

Thoughts any thing you want, but no Flames please.

Thanks luvergirl.


	2. Paul and Health Class

Chapter 2 : Councilors and Health Class

Thanks you so much for all of the reviews.

I'm not sure if im gonna kill her off or not, and its not like A Walk to Remember very good book and movie cried at both...and now on with the story.

---

Derek was downstairs eating a bowl of cereal when Casey came down. He watched her move around the kitchen. Casey sat down in front of him with a bowl of frosted flakes and a glass of orange juice. They sat quietly eating when someone spoke.

"So are you feeling better?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." She answered back.

"Good so Casey what's going on in Loserville?" Derek smirked.

"You should know, since your apart of it." Casey shot back.

" Oooo, touchy." He drawled.

"Oh, shut up!" she snapped.

"No. Why don't you stop being and so bossy and maybe I'll stop." Derek glared.

She rolled her eyes and put her bowl in the sink and stomped off up to her room. Derek was just about to finish up when Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin came into the room. Marti jumped up and down.

"Smerek guess what?" Marti squealed.

"Smarti! what?" He looked at his little sister.

"I'm going on a field trip today." Marti go up and sat on a stool.

"You're lucky, Where are you going." He asked.

"The zoo." Marti said.

"Cool, well got to get going. See ya guys later." Derek kissed Marti on top of the head as he got up and left.

Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other and said at the same time." Teenagers," and got up and went out the door.

-----------------------------

It was the break before 7th period, the last period of the day. Casey got her health book. She had health with Derek , so she hoped that the class would fly by. Casey walked to the front office and knocked on the guidance councilor door.

"Come in." She heard the voice from behind the door. She entered.

"Casey, Hi." Paul greeted.

"Hello Paul. How are you?" Casey asked politely.

" Good, good, so um sit down." Paul gestured to the chair in front of his desk. She sat.

"I need to get something off my chest." Casey looked to Paul just nodded, thinking it was probably something to do with her step-brother Derek.

"Okay, I'm about to tell you something that I've kept a secret for a long time; not even my family knows about this except my Mom and sister." She told him.

He blinked in confusion, "Go on." he suggested.

" Well okay, I'm gonna try and not get misty eyed." He nodded and saw that tears already started to form.

"Casey what is it?" Paul asked gently.

" Well since Wednesday is the last day until summer I'm telling you now. Okay when I was about twelve, I had Leukemia." She finally got out.

Paul blinked again but this time in surprised, he hadn't been expecting that. He nodded signaling for her to continue.

"Well I never talked about this with anyone, and it going on about five years now that I've been cancer free and I just wanted to talk about it with someone since you know I've kept this a secret for so long. I just got the urge to bust." She panted after her out burst.

Paul nodded, " So what happened?"

" Well, I went through chemotherapy for a couple of months until the treatment until the cancer stop responding to it. Then I got two bone marrow transplants. The bone marrow transplants helped, but I'm still scared at the possibility that the cancer can come back." Casey finished and she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Paul just looked at her, quietly and surprised at the things that Casey had just told him.

" That's why I can't stand being tease, like I was when I first started her." Casey started to explain. " I got t made fun of an awful lot about the cancer, I mean not a little, I mean a lot, almost everyday, and when I get made fun of, it brings back memories back of all those times , and the pain form that time. I was hard on my sister Lizzie, though she never talked about it. I can see that she still worries about it. That girl was so much help, she still is a big help, especially when Derek and I get into one of our fights. She'll try and make me feel better, or make the fight better, whatever she could do she tries it." Casey looked at her watch, the break was almost over and she didn't want to be late to class and looked to Paul and said, " I better get going."

Paul just nodded and watched her walk out of his walk out of his office. "Bye."

---------------------------------------------

Derek looked around the hall, while heading to Health and didn't see Casey anywhere. He got to the Health classroom and entered. He figured that she was already in class and when he got there he didn't she her in there. He put his books down and went back out to the hall to look for her. He had been worried about her since yesterday morning. He saw her ahead turning the corner to come to class. She passed him and she flashed a smile his way and he noticed something about her. ' She's been crying.' he said to himself and went to sit down.

"Okay class, since school is almost over and that means Finals time. For your final I want you to write a paper on a certain illness of the human body, your going to have a partner but I get to choose them. Now in this report your going to write about the illness and in this I want What it is , What it does, the body parts that is effected most by the disease , signs if there is any and Is there a cure and what the treatment is." Mrs. Larson told the class, taking a breath the teacher continued, " The paper is due Monday and Tuesday. Now for the partners," he's finished and the class groaned.

"Sabrina and Chase." Called the teacher.

"Emily and Chris."

"Tom and Suzie."

"Casey and Derek." (An: you probably knew that was coming...lol) They looked at each other and both nodded and the teacher went on calling the other partners.

" Alright now with that settled, it is time for you to pick the disease that you are going to be writing about. So one of your partners are going to come up here and drawl out a piece of paper. On that piece will be the disease." The teacher started to call people up. Casey let Derek get it.

Then Mr. Larson started to talk about cancer. Casey stiffened up when he mentioned Leukemia. Derek looked like he was actually not the subject on Cancer. (An: sorry if Derek is a little out of character, I kinda need him to be for this story, and he's kind of hard to write as well.)

Casey continued to stare into space even when the final bell rang she still didn't notice people leaving until Derek came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

" Case, its time to go," Derek pointed out. Only then did Casey come back to earth.

"Oh." was the only thing she said. She got her books and walked out the door with Derek who waited patiently at the door.

"So what are we writing about?" Casey asked.

"Um..." Derek looked down at the paper. " Leukemia."

Casey stopped in her tracks and bumped in to Derek, who stopped and looked at her. "What?" she asked and she looked horrified.

" Leukemia." Derek said, yet again. " Casey what's the matter?" He asked, noticing her look.

" Um, nothing lets get home," She said, rather quickly.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, and let the subject alone. 'Its going to be a long a very long weekend' He thought to himself and follow her home

-------------------------------

Well there's Chapter two. I have the chapter three done and I'll be adding it soon  
Please Read and review


	3. Chapter 3 Dizziness, Homework and Lizzie

Chapter Three

Well I'm back, sorry it has taken my so long to update it, So much stuff got in the way school, my parents splitting up, so heres the next chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews I go so many and it means a alot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was on hit computer looking stuff up on leukemia. It was Saturday afternoon and Derek couldn't shake the look on Casey's face out his of his mind.' Why did she look that way?' he wondered. He sighed and got off of the computer and went down stairs to get some thing to drink.

When he got downstairs, he couldn't find anyone, and shrugged it off since it was Saturday George and Nora probably took the kids out to do soomething like they did every weekend. Derek turned the corner and jumped almost out of his skin. He grabbed ahold of the wall and tried to control his heart and breathing, he saw Casey sitting on the counter reading a book of some sort. Finally catching his breath, he let out a breath before entering the kitchen.

"Hey." He said walking by her to the fridge and opened it.

"Hey," She returned back softly and went back to reading. Derek looked around the fridge before grabbing the orange juice and closed the door, walking to get a glass and and poured some juice into it and leaned up against the counter sipping the juice. He looked to Casey and watched her turn to the next page.

"So...uh what are you reading?" he asked trying to start a least for once a civil conversation. Over the couple of months of fighting and getting on her nerves, but he did find out even though she was a control freak sometime, she was also a pretty cool person, but doesn't let anyone know what he thinks.

Casey looked up at him and then marked her place in her book. "Oh its on Leukemia." She told him.

"Do you think that it will help with our paper?" he asked.

"Some of it can, and we can look other places as well." Casey suggested to him.

"Good, we'll look on the net too." Derek voiced his source.

Casey nodded and leaned back and yawned. She was really tired this morning and that was very unusual, She went to bed around 11 and woke up at 8:30. She didn't know why she was so tired. Derek looked at her, she was beautiful. He then looked her up and down, then rested his gaze on her face.

" You okay?" He asked noticing the tired look on her face. He was getting a little concern, she had been acting weird for the last couple of days.

"Just a little tired." She assured Derek. Half of it was true, she was more tired then she let on.

Derek nodded and just looked at her, there was something different about her and she was a little paler then yesterday. He turned around and poured her cup of orange juice and handed it to her. "So do you want to get started on the paper? Since theres nothing else to do today, and it needs to be worked on." He looked at her.

Casey nodded," Where do you want to start?" she asked.

Derek thought about it for a couple of seconds and then said, " The internet and then we'll look at the book." He told her.

Casey looked at him and got off the counter, when she did the world seemed to go around and around, so she tried to grab a hold of something to steady herself, but she felt two arms, two strong arms wrap themselves around around her waist to help her regain her balance. She shook her head to rib herself of the dizziness from her head. She put a hand on her head and sighed. "You okay?" She heard Derek asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine." She stated, the dizziness had past and she turned around to face him. "Thanks." She said gently and gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome." He said, but worry was still present in his voice. He lifted and hand and pushed the hair out of her face , thats had fallen in her face and came back to reality and unwrapped his arms from her. He liked having his arms around her in fact he wouldn't mind just holding her.

" So...um how about we get started on that project?" Casey asked, hoping to avoid that matter at hand. She was sure about him but she felt completely safe in his arm and that she could forget about everything that happend a few years ago.

"Okay." He said and started wo walk back to the stairs, then turned back. "You coming?" he turned back and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah." She muttered, wondering how she was going to get through this project with out spilling the truth or falling apart about what happened five years ago.

-

-

-

Four or five hours later, the had spent most of the day in Derek's room on his computer, looking things up on Leukemia to put in the paper. They had found many sites on the cancer and most of the stuff Casey already knew but kept quiet about it, didn't want him to call her a know-it-all or get suspicious on how she knew so much stuff on it. They then moved down stairs to the kitchen table and were busy at work. Books, papers, pens, and highlighters were scattered all over the table. Casey was looking in an encyclopedia, looking at Leukemia. She was busy reading when the back door opened and Edwin and Lizzie came walking in.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Lizzie asked sitting down in a chair next to Casey. Lizzie looked at what Casey was looking at and felt her back stiffened. Lizzie looked at Casey and her eyes started to fill up with tears. Edwin noticed this and nudged Derek and bent his head towards Lizzie, Derek saw her eyes as well. Lizzie then got up and ran upstairs to her room. Casey saw her face and knew probably what she was thinking, so she got up and followed Lizzie upstairs. Downstairs, Edwin and Derek watched the scene in front of them, then looked at each other.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Edwin.

Derek shook his head. "No Idea."

"Casey has been acting very weird latelt. I wonder why." Edwin said.

"You're right, yesterday when I told her about our assignment she froze up completely." Derek informed Edwin.

"Do you don't think their hiding something from us do you?" Edwin asked,

"I don't know." Derek looked at Edwin

"Huh, So what do we do? Tell Dad or Nora or what?" Edwin asked.

"No not yet. Its probably nothing big.( Bigger than you think.) Just don't say anything to anybody, and I'll watch Casey and you watch Lizzie." Derek told him.

Edwin nodded.

-

-

-

Casey raced upstairs and to go into her sister's room but found the door closed, so being polite she knocked and listend. She heard a sniffle and then a reply. "Go away." the voivce said.

"Lizzie." Casey said.

"Go away Casey."

"No I'm not going away. Now open up." Casey said through the door.

"No." Lizzie said again, but louder.

Casey knocked again.

"I'm not answering the door so you might as well giver up." Lizzie stated.

"Alright then, I'm just going to keep knocking until you do answer the door." Casey said.

There was no surprise when she heard the door being unlocked. The last one had worked.

"What?" Lizzie asked annoyed.

"Hey can I sit down?" Casey asked.

"Sure, why not." Lizzie held the door open to let Casey in and then closed it once again.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked as she looked at Lizzie.

"Yes." Lizzie stated.

"No your not, It just a paper for school thats all." Casey assured.

Lizzie sighed." Oh. So thats all it was. So no cancer. okay good." Lizzie smiled and hugged her sister who of course hugged back.

-

-----------------------------------

Well there Chapter three. I got so many review last chapter and I thank you for that.

I love you guys and I'll post chapter 4 in a couple of days its kind of long.

Luv

Kay.


	4. Signs, Movies, and nosebleeds

Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm not sure as of yet what I'm going to do with Casey, but I like happy endings so I have a good idea what I'm going to do. This is a Dasey.

I do not own the show If I did I would have a lot of money and I have zip. But I do own this story and any idea that is put into this story

Here Chapter 4 and I Hope you enjoy it  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about how strange Casey had been acting so strangely lately. He wondered why. Tomorrow was Monday and the paper just needed to be typed up and it would be done. He sighed and grabbed the phone and dialed Sam's number , after a few rings someone picked up the phone.

" Hello?" The voice said.

" Hey Sam, what's up man?" Derek asked.

" Oh, nothing much. Wanna do something later?" Sam asked.

"Video games and pizza at my place." Derek suggested

"Sure, make it pepperoni and extra cheese?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Derek said.

"Be over in a bit. " Sam returned.

They hung up and Derek, went downstairs to find the pizza number. Throwing the phone down on the counter and started looking for the number.  
-  
-  
-  
Almost fifteen minutes later, the pizza was ordered and was on its way. Derek started to set up the Play Station 2 up in the living room, he heard someone come down the stairs. He looked up and saw Casey.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Have you seen the phone? Can't find it." Casey asked, then the doorbell rang and she went over to answer it. It was Sam.

"Hey Sam." Casey greeted, then stepped back to let him in.

" Hey Casey, so Derek ready to play?" Sam asked as he turned to look at him.

" Yeah and here's the phone now go do whatever it is you need the phone for and leave us alone." He said.

Casey rolled her eyes and took the phone and walked off to the kitchen.

Derek watched her walk away to the other room. Then went to sit on the couch.

" Hey is Casey okay?" Sam asked as he sat down next to him.

"I guess." He shrugged.

" She seems much paler then normal.

Derek looked up at this. " Yeah, I know she's been like that for a couple of days now." Derek said this matter-of-factly.

"Huh." and with that Sam started looking through the video games.

Derek thought about what Sam just said about her being pale and what he said.

"Hey would you like a soda?" Derek asked.

" Yeah sure." Sam nodded.

" Here's the money, of the pizza guy comes." He said handing the money to Sam, and went into the kitchen the drinks and to take a closer look at Casey. ( Some romantic feelings there but he just trying to figure out what's going... he knows something's up, but he doesn't have a clue of what it is.)

Derek noticed that Casey was on the phone probably talking to Emily. Derek got the sodas and poured some into two glasses and looked at Casey and caught himself staring at her face, her greenish eyes with a fleck of blue, that perfect shaped nose, and those plump, but soft lips. He felt his breathing start to pick up and his hand tighten on one of the glasses. He knew he was going somewhere, but everything came to a complete stop when he felt something cold on his hand. Derek looked down and saw that he had let the soda overflow on to his hand and the counter, cursing under his breath. He shook his head to clear it of those last thoughts from his head and started to clean up the mess he created.

'Dude she's your sister...stepsister any but still, she's not your type...AHH...gotta stop thinking about this...' He thought and while he fought with the voices in his head he did noticed that Sam was right she is pale, but paler then yesterday. He sighed and heard Sam calling and got the drinks and went to play video games.  
-  
-  
-  
Casey was talking to Emily, when she thought of something. "Hey Em, wanna do something?" She asked with interest.

"Sure, but what's open on a Sunday?" Emily asked, and couldn't think of anything.

"The mall is open and we could shop a little." Casey suggested.

" Okay, sure meet you in twenty minutes?" Emily asked.

"Yeah twenty."Casey hung up and went to get ready for the mall.  
-  
-  
-

Twenty minutes later...

Casey came down. dressed in a skirt and a soft blue sleeveless top and sandals. Her makeup softly done, Casey's hair was a shiny, silky sheet down her back. She got to the door and went our the door. Once again, Derek found himself staring. ( Can't keep his eyes off of her can he?)  
-  
-  
-

Later on at the mall...

Casey and Emily had just hit the lower floor of the mall and were laughing and giggling at every little thing. They talked about everything from guys and to dating Derek ( Emily's part) to prom and dresses and to their dream weddings. They got on a escalator and were lifted to the upper level.

"So we're gonna be seniors next year, what to you think of that?" Casey asked Emily.

"I know, its going to be so much fun next year." Emily smiled

They turned to go into Hot Topic. Casey and Emily looked around in there for a bit and came out in about ten minutes.

"So how's is the paper for health class? You know with working with Derek and all? "" Emily asked.

"Its going better then I expected." Casey replied.

"Really? So what's you topic?" Emily asked.

Casey just stared at her for a second, when she felt suddenly tired, like she was drained of all her energy. She felt like if she didn't sit down, like soon, her knees were going to give in. She leaned up against a railing and ran a hand through her hair and gripped the railing very tightly.

Emily looked at her and placed a hand on her arm and took her over to a bench and made her sit down. " You okay?" Emily asked in a concern voice.

Casey just sat breathing slowly , a few seconds later. " Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired. Wanna get something to eat?" Casey forced a fake smiled and stood up slowly.

"Yeah sure." Emily picked up the shopping bags. "Where do you want to go?" Emily asked and looked around.

"Um... Arby's" Casey nodded to the Arby's.

"Hmm.. Arby's sounds good. Lets go." Emily said as they walked over to the place.

They ordered and paid for their food. They sat down, while eating Emily asked the question she asked earlier.

"Oh ..uh Leukemia." Casey choked the last part out. " Can I tell you something?" Casey asked.

"You know you can Casey." Emily looked at her.

"Alright, but you have to swear you won't tell." Casey said

"Alright, I swear." Emily promised.

"I had Leukemia" Casey started.

Emily sat quietly, taking everything she said in slowly.

"I was twelve, when I got it and it was horrible. One day I went for a regular checkup and they took and few blood tests. A week later we go a phone call saying that they wanted to do more tests so the could make sure it was cancer or not. So I got the tests done and the doctor confirmed his suspicions. Then I started to get my treatments for the Leukemia. During that time, I also went to school. I got made fun of so many times. The treatment continued for about six months. I went to the doctors and they said they couldn't find anymore cancer." Casey finished but left out that the treatment stopped working after the six months and had to get a transplant.

Emily sat quietly at this time, nodding her head.

"So what happened in school after all this? " Emily asked.

"Well things settled down afterwards, I mean everyone seemed to forgotten about it. Then we moved to my last school that I went to before coming here, you know the all girls school. I never said anything about it there. A few years later my mom met George and you know everything that happened there." Casey explained.

"Does Derek know?" Emily asked.

"No, and I don't want him to them to find out. I tried to forget about it. Then we got the this stupid paper on Leukemia and its bringing everything back. "She sighed and took a sip of her Icee.

"Well its almost done right?" Emily simply asked.

"Yeah, Can't wait until we turn it in." Casey said getting up , gathering her trash to go. "I'm ready to go home."

"Alright." Emily wanted to know more, but left the subject alone. They got up and left to go home.  
-  
-  
-  
Next Day...

Casey got her Health book out of her locker and closed the door and leaned her head up against it. She was glad the paper was done. She turned and walked to health class. Casey entered the classroom and sat down at an empty desk in the back and closed her eyes. She was tired once again and was hungry. Lunch was last period today before she go home and take a nap. She was in deep thought when Derek came in to the room.

"Hey partner." Derek greeted Casey, but she didn't reply back. He shrugged it off and sat in a desk in front of hers. Derek sighed and stretched and got the paper they've worked on to get ready and to turn it in.

"Alright class, put the papers on the right corner of my desk and you can talk the rest of the period or get on the computers until lunch. Casey got up and sat down at one of the computers and clicked on the Internet Icon. Seconds later it popped up and Casey checked her email and searched for ways to re energize during the day.

Derek kept and eye on her during the time and when lunch came, he grabbed his books and met up with Sam. Casey got a head start before him and was on the way to lunch. On the walk Derek and Sam talked about their summer. They got their lunch and went to find a seat. Derek saw a few spots open by Casey and Emily and made a beeline to them and sat down.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted.

"Sup." Sam smiled.

"What are you doing tonight guys?" Derek asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Emily asked.

"I was thinking of having a movie."

"Sounds cool." Casey agreed. "What movie or movies?"

"How about Scary movie 4 and Underworld revolution."

"Okay...Anymore?" Casey asked. : How about Final Destination 3 and the Wild."

"the Wild? Nah how about Saw?"

"Okay Saw." They agreed.

They sat talking about what food they were going to bring and what time to show up. they agreed on 8.  
-  
-  
-  
They arrived and now were in the middle if the third movie Underworld. They had gone through after bag after bag, ate popcorn, half a pack of soda or water, chips, ice cream, and cookies. Casey was feeling tired so she laid back into the couch trying to stay awake. She sat up, and took a long drink of her soda and when she pulled back she sneezed.

"Bless you." Said Sam.

"Thanks."She smiled and sneezed again and felt her nose run. She went to wipe it way, after a second it started to run again and she looked down and saw...

the end until next time. he he

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

its not really then end.

Red. It was blood Casey gasped and shot up and ran into the kitchen. The other three looked back in time to see her heading to the kitchen. They were sitting on the floor so they didn't she the blood yet. They looked at each other and shrugged. " She's weird." Derek stated.

Casey grabbed a paper towel and held it to her nose. She hopped up on the counter and threw the towel away and got a new one. It just wouldn't stop bleeding. Sam came walking in and saw Casey and saw that it was full of blood.

"What happened?" He asked and walked over to her.

"My nose started to bleed and its not stopping."

"Lay your head back and hold that to your nose." He told her and held the towel to her nose.

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

"If I tell you something, will you swear to keep it a secret?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I had leukemia when I was younger." She told him.

"Really? How old were you?" Sam asked.

"Twelve. I haven't been sick in five years."

"Does Derek know?" Sam asked.

"No and I don't want him too" Casey replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It a sensitive subject for me. I really don't like talking about it. I had a hard time then and it hurts to remember it." Casey explained.

Derek sighed and stretched, and Emily turned to look at him and bit her lip.

"Is Casey okay?" Emily asked suddenly.

"I think so...why?" Derek looked at her.

"Well the other day at the mall..."Emily started, Derek turned to her and nodded for her to continue.

"Well we were shopping, having a good time. when all of a sudden. she loses like all of her energy, like a train hitting her and taking all her strength." Emily explained.

" I don't know, she's been more tired lately, but she doesn't tell me anything."

Emily nodded." Where is she now?" She asked looking back at the empty couch.

"In the kitchen I guess...Sam should of been back by now...probably making out." He joked and got up and went into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Derek asked when he saw Casey and the blood.

"My nose started to bleed and he was helping me that's all." Casey explained.

Derek nodded. "Sure is a lot of blood there Case."

Casey took the towel away from her face. "Its stopped bleeding now, you can go back to the movie, I can get cleaned up by myself." She smiled.

They nodded and went back into the room.  
-  
-  
-

Afterwards, after everyone went home, and Casey went to bed, Derek went into Edwin's room and shook him awake.

"What?" Edwin growled.

"My room now." Derek demanded.

"Why?'

"Just do it." Derek told him.

Groaning and grumbling, Edwin stumbled out of bed and made his way to Derek's room. "Okay I'm here... Now what is this about?" Edwin looked at him.

"Casey."

"Oh, okay...What so important that you had to wake me up" Edwin asked evenly.

"Well something else happened. She got a really bad nosebleed a little while ago." Derek explained.

"So...it was probably just a nosebleed nothing else." Edwin tired to tell him, but Derek wouldn't let it go.

"No, you should have seen her Ed, I mean there was a lot of blood I mean really heavy more then your average nosebleed. It covered the entire lower of her face. Almost was everywhere. All she did was sneeze a couple of time another thing Emily told me something else. When they went to the mall she said Casey almost passed out." Derek said seriously.

"Hmm...okay."Edwin said while in thought.

Derek turn towards his computer and typed in nosebleeds. He clicked on a web site and read the contents of the page. Checking a few others he found nothing. Then Edwin suggested looking under loss of energy. Derek did, he clicked on a page. Derek's eyebrow lifted as he read the links. "Leukemia no.. Anemia?" Derek clicked the link.

"Anemia." Derek clicked on the link for the symptoms. "Casey has pretty much everyone of these and what it says."

"Anemia, huh." Edwin wondered. " You gonna tell her?"

"Tomorrow I will." Derek looked at him. "Watch Lizzie tomorrow."

"Okay...Can I go back to bed now?" Edwin asked while yawning.

"Yep."

Edwin sighed and walked back to his room. Derek stayed at his computer, reading a little more and turned off the computer and went to bed himself.  
-------------------------------------------  
Well Merry Christmas everyone...I'll try to the next chapter up by the new year but I'm not making any promises and I hope you enjoy this one.  
Thanks for your reviews and I'll be updating soon.

Luv  
Luvergirl.


	5. Confronting Casey

LWD is not mine just some characters i make up and the storyline. Everything else belong to Disney channel and the creator of the show.

I'm sorry for the long wait. I just graduated in high school yesterday and I've been working and haven't had chance to update. So heres the next chapter of my story. Tell me what you think.

And PS to too some people I do not need practice writing!! you know who you are if you read this.

Please read and Review!! thx

Chapter 5

Derek groaned at the sound of the alarm clock and got and dressed for the day. Derek went down and saw Lizzie and Nora at the counter eating their breakfast.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be up for a little while longer."Nora kidded.

"What?" Derek asked blankly.

"Well, your out of school for the summer."Nora reminded him. Derek looked at her as if she was crazy. She nodded and he groaned and headed back upstairs to his room. Laying back down, he tired to go to sleep and it worked and then she felt someone shaking him.

"Smerek, wake up." Marti insisted.

"Not now Smarti." Derek mumbled.

"No! Nora and Daddy want to tell you something!"Marti squealed, and began to bounce on his stomach and then got up and ran out of the room with high speed from being a young kid.

Derek sighed and got up and went downstairs and saw the whole family sitting in the family room and he went to sit in his chair. Casey sat next to him on the couch with Lizzie and Edwin. Edwin looked at Derek and shot him a look and Derek nodded. Nora and George stood in front of the five kids, Marti sitting on the floor.

"Well you guys did a really great job in school this year and we decided that you deserved at surprise for it."Nora explained to the group, who looked at each other then back to their parents.

"We decided on going away for the summer, you know like on a vacation."George piped in.

"We agreed on something we thing that you all would like. How about a month in Florida?" Nora asked and watched the kids reaction.

"We'll go to Disneyland and the beach a lot as well think Case, theres lots of guys and girl, not that I'm encouraging you to do something. I mean your only going there for vacation and I don't you to get attached to anyone while you down there." George insisted.

Derek's gut clenched at the thought of another guy giving Casey attention.

"When do we leave?" Lizzie asked.

"We leave in the morning and return the 30th of July, its June 20th its a little over a month but we'll be back time for school. Now I want you packed by tonight and put in the car. So we can leave in the morning. And get to bed early we'll be leaving at dawn." Nora announced and smiled and went into the kitchen.

Later that night evening at dinner everyone was talking animately about the upcoming trip all except Casey, who was pushing the food around her plate, not having much of an appetite. No one actually noticed with all the ideas for the trip in the air.

After dinner Casey cleaned up her plate and the other and placed them in the dishwasher and went upstairs and felt a pair of hands pulling her into Derek's room.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked Derek.

"I know why you have been getting so tired lately." Derek told her.

She stiffened, "You do?" she whispered.

"I think you anemia and thats the reason for your nosebleed the other day and what happened to you at the mall as well." Derek explained to her.

"The mall? Emily told you?" Casey looked at him.

"Yeah, she told me you got really tired at the mall."He informed her.

"Thats all she said?"Casey asked.

"Yes, and I think I know how you can get help, by eating more iron." Derek stated.

"Look, I don't think I have anemia. I had it a couple of times before and it doesn't feel like it,"She lied. "I think it was from all the stress from the exams and it took a toll thats all."

"Then why do you look so tried right now? Plus, the other day in the kitchen?" Derek tested.

"Well I'm fine. I'm going to pack." Casey made a move to go around him, but Derek stopped her from taking another step.

"Heres some iron pills. They were my mom's. The forgot them when she left for that other guy. You can use them" Derek suggested.

Casey wanted to cry, but fought against it and accepted the pills and softly smiles. "Thank you Derek, but don't worry theres nothing wrong with me. After a goodnight sleep I'll be better."

"Just take them Case," Derek started to say more but caught himself from making a big idiot out himself. He wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to her. Sure they had their fights in the past and their ugly moments, but during those moments she kind of grew on him and she became kind of a best friend to him. Just don't let her know. Casey went around him and went upstairs to her room to pack and unknowingly to her, Derek watched her every step.


	6. The Long Trip Updated

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

I was told to lean your head back when your nosebleeds so thats what I put.I have the characters OOC because I need them to be for this story.

Yes anemia is a sign of Leukemia, I'm using it as a sign so Derek won't know what's wrong with her just yet until they tell him. Keep him in suspense and completely clueless.So here's the next chapter

The next morning.George and Derek were loading up the SUV with the last bit of luggage that they were taking along on the trip and everyone else where getting there last minute items that they were taking along with them, such as, CD players, Ipods, books, toys for Marti to keep them content on the long drive to Florida

.Casey was brushing her hair and grabbed her bag as she heard her mom yelling for her to hurry up, she started for the door and quickly turned around to grab the bottle of pills and headed downstairs, out the door to the car.

George was closing the back hatch, Edwin was in the bag along with Lizzie strapping their seatbelts. Marti was already strapped in. That meant Casey and Derek were in the back seat together. Casey got in a yawned as she strapped in her belt and looked at her watch and groaned it a was 4 in the morning. Derek was already strapped in, headsets in place and fast asleep. ' Boy he can fall asleep fast.' She thought even though she had the same plans and that she did.

Five hours later, Casey woke up to someone shaking from her sleep, she groaned she was sleeping good, and noticed that they were at a rest stop and a gas station. George was pumping and Nora was taking the kids to the restroom and to get them snack. Casey was hungry, so she went inside and got a bag of chips and a mountain dew, went to the counter and paid.

Walking out of the store she noticed that they were in New York or guessed it by all the license plates stated New York. When Casey got to the car she saw that Derek was watching her. Then he got in the car, ever since he gave her the iron pills he had been watching her like a hawk. She got into the car and saw a hand holding two pills. She pushed Derek's hand away.

"I don't need them. I took them before we left the house." She protested.

"You better not be lying to me," Derek warned her.

"I'm not." She held her bag of chips up. "Want one?" Casey asked. Derek shook his head and held up his own bag of cheetoes. Casey nodded and stuck a few chips into her mouth. The rest of the family got back into the car and with that they hit the road for the second time that day.

This time Casey was wide awake until they stopped at a hotel in Richmond, Virginia for the night. "Alright, the younger kids will stay with me and George. Casey and Derek will have their own room so they won' t have to share bed," Nora explained.

They all nodded and kind of got surprised when neither of the older kids didn't protest them sharing a room together, so they kind of figured that they were tired.Casey took the key and unlocked the door, entered the room and her mouth dropped opened.

"Wow!" was all she could say. Casey dropped the her bags, ran to the bed by the window and jumped on it. "This is so cool!" The room was huge, it had two beds, flat screen TV, little refrigerator, a case of movies, and a wet bar.

Derek's reaction was the same and he smiled at Casey's reaction to the room. He was glad that he had actually saw a spark of light in her eyes, her face light up like a Christmas tree."Okay kids, take a shower and get to bed. We still have a long ways to go tomorrow." Nora told the kids

An hour later, both had taken a shower, feeling slightly refreshed from it and soon were ready for bed. Derek made Casey take two more pills before they got into bed.(I'm going to speed the trip up so we can get them to where they are going.)

12 the next day.They had been driving for several hours now an were passing the South Carolina state line over to Georgia. George stopped to get something to eat from a fast food joint.

Three more hours they passed in to Florida, by this time Casey had started to feel slightly off , as well as extremely tired, and felt as if she had no strength to move any part of her body.

Two hours later, they were arrived in Orlando, and checked into the Holiday Inn where they would be staying for their trip. George did the checking in, it was the same arrangement as before. Derek's and Casey's room was slightly bigger than the one they had stayed in last night and had a view of Orlando, it was dark so they lights were on.

Casey laid down, feeling a lot better than before, but still felt tired and slightly dizzy. Derek whistled, as he put the bags in a corner and noticed Casey lying down on the bed, he went to sit down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little tired and hungry," Casey answered. "Question?"

"Okay."

"Why do you care so much? I mean like a few months ago you treated me like you hated me, and now its like you've grown up a lot," Casey explained.

"Believe it or not you kind of rubbed off on me, then I started to consider you one of my best friends." Derek told her.

"Oh, well thanks." She smiled.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Disneyland tomorrow," She smiled. "I had always wanted to go, ever since I was a little girl." Casey said excitedly.

"We'll your going there tomorrow, We're going to Ryan's in a bit so just relax and take some pills, and I'll go bother Edwin." Derek grinned.

"Okay," Casey nodded as Derek went to find Edwin. Little did Derek know, that Casey wasn't going to take the pills.

Derek found Edwin and dragged him off somewhere away from rest of the family.

"Anything on Lizzie?" Derek asked.

"Nope, she's been acting normal. What about Casey?" Edwin asked.

"I have her taking iron pills and she seems to be doing a little better." Derek explained and sounded relieved.

"You may kill me for asking this, but do you care for Casey?" Edwin asked

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"I mean not like a sister, but more of than friend, like crushing on her?" Edwin asked.

"No I don't care for her that way, I mean...I mean-- I don't know," Derek sputtered.

"Its okay if you do. Your not related. I mean I do have little crush on Lizzie." Edwin stopped after he realized what he had just said.

"Ah ha! I knew it." Derek grinned, while Edwin blushed a deep firey red color.

"Don't tell her," Edwin pleaded

"I won't." Derek said.

"Good," he sighed.

Derek laughed, "Well I don't know how I feel around Casey." he admitted truthfully.

After a few minutes later, they headed back to the family. Nora and George were playing with Marti, Casey was sitting next to the window staring in to space in her own world, Derek sat down and sighed.

"Great, you're back. We were waiting for you. Are you guys ready to get something to eat?" George asked.

Casey and Derek nodded, got up and left with the rest of the family.

--

There is chapter 6, Sorry if its a bit rushed in part of it.

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't know about you but wal-mart has me pooped out for the night.

Bedtime.

Please read and review .

Luvergirl.


	7. Theme parks and Tears

Hello Everyone I know it has been along time. I updated chapter six because it was looking a bit sloppy so I cleaned up some errors in it.

I am back now.

Here is my new chapter I hope enjoy it. Review please.

--

It was an few day into their vacation, they had moved the day that they would go to Disney Land to Friday so the kids could spend some time on the beach. The day was Friday. Everyone was filled with excitement of finally getting to go.

"DADDY and NORA" Marti yelled, she was the most excited out of them all. Being 8 and going to the see all the princess she couldn't be any happier.

"We are coming Honey." Nora called from the kitchen. " Kids we are leaving." She called through out the rooms.

"Alright mom, I am ready." Lizzie said she was excited to be able to ride the roller coasters.

"Alright I go two kids here, where are my other three?" Nora asked Lizzie.

"Casey was brushing her hair, Edwin was with dad, and Derek was laying on his bed listening to his I-pod." Lizzie answered.

Nora sighed. "Alright. Stay here with Marti." She said as she left to room to round up the others.

A few minutes later Nora, George, a talkative Edwin, a tired looking Casey and a grumpy looking Derek all stumbled from the other room.

"Now we all know the rules, No talking to strangers, Keep you cell phones on at all times in case you need to find us and be careful, don't do anything stupid that will get you hurt." Nora barked.

"Yes!" chided all the kids.

"Alright lets go!" George said and the family made their way to the car and of to the theme park.

--

George parked the car and turned around to the kids. He handed them each an equal amount of money for them to spend.

"Spend it wisely." George ordered." And have fun."

"Here is everyone's tickets. We already picked them up the other day, so no waiting in line." Nora said.

"Sweet." Casey said as she took her ticket and got out of the car. The rest took their tickets and followed Casey's action of getting out of the car.

"Now meet us back here around 3:30 if you are going to be a little late let us know." George told the kids.

They nodded and headed to the entrance of the park.

--

Casey stared in awe as she took in the park. There were kids laughing, some kids crying, the colors of Disney met her eyes. She looked in either direction, not knowing which way she wanted to go. She decided to go forward on path not knowing where it would take her.

"Hey Case wait up." Derek yelled behind her. She sighed but Casey stopped, she really wanted time alone so she could think for a while.

"Yes?" Casey turned around to him.

"Oh nothing, Nora wanted the ones who strayed away to stay in pairs. I rather not be with the younger folk." He said slowly.

Casey giggled at his face and nodded. "Alright so what do you want to do first?"

Derek scanned the scene and spotted the Teacup ride. "That one!"

Casey looked surprised at his choice but said nothing and walked towards the ride. They showed the ticket agent their tickets for free rides the whole stay.

The rode the ride for about an hour, the were having so much fun on that ride that every time the ride came to a stop the wanted to stay on. After a while they were starting to get bored with the ride so they decided to find another one.

They walked around for a while playing games winning prizes. At one game Derek won Casey a big purple bear with different colors. She smiled and hugged the bear tightly.

"Thank you." she beamed, all of a sudden she felt the energy drain from her body and had to grip the side of the stand tightly as she tried to regain it all back. Derek notice the a change in Casey stance and face.

"Case you okay?" Derek noticing that all the color had drained as well. " Come over here and sit." he offered and helped her to a nearby bench.

Casey let out a big sigh as she felt some relief come over her. She took a sip of water out of the bottle she had bought.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a little dizzy." Casey said as she took more sips.

"Whoa bro. Look at that chick right there." A voice to the side of them. She looked up and saw two boys around her age.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Oh nothing just noticing how hot you are. Damn honey you need to come on a date with me."

'What a pig' She thought to herself. She smiled innocently. " I don't think so, You really don't look like my type."

"Oh c'mon baby. I am every girls dream." the dark hair one said to her.

"Not mine." She huffed.

"Oh yeah." He said coming to sit by her now.

"Hey back off." Casey told him.

"Not until you go out on a date with me." The guy said once again.

"Hey! She said no." Derek said to the guy this time.

" Who are you?" The guy sneered to him.

"I am her boyfriend, and I really don't want you hitting on her." Derek sneered back.

"Well get over it." The guy responded.

"C'mon Case. We need to go meet up with your mom anyway." Derek said helping her up off the bench.

"Dude she it staying here." The guy stood up and grabbed Casey by the arm.

"Hey gets your nappy ass hands off of me you asshole." Casey said to the guy.

Derek knocked they guy's hand of her arm and looked around. "SECURITY!"

The guy looked around and laughed. "No body can here you. Its to loud."

Derek bit his lip and turned towards the person. "No but they can see this." Derek said throwing his fist in to the guy's face, knocking him in a pool of water. Derek wrapped his arm around Casey and the two went off to find their parents.

"Thank you." Casey whispered.

"Don't mention it. The guy was a bastard." Derek grunted.

--

That night Casey was getting ready for a shower. She never fully gained her strength back from earlier on. She walked in to the bathroom and turned the water to a comfortable temperature not to hot, not to cold.

Casey stepped in and sat down and covered her face. The tears began flow endlessly down her face and it wasn't because of what happened today at the park, but the instinct that told her something was really wrong with her.

Casey stayed in there and sobbed for a good twenty minutes until the water was ice cold, and knock came on the door from Derek who want to use the shower as well.

Casey arose from her spot, her body now sore all over, she dried of and began to get dressed. Once she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror. There were dark circle underneath her bloodshot eyes. Casey sighed as finally took in the signs of the leukemia is back.

--

Sorry Its been so long.

Read and Review

Luvergirl!


	8. Going Home

Hey everyone here is the next chapter for saving Casey.

In this story I have moved Disney Land to Orlando and Disney world to California. Sorry if you have a problem with that.

Things are going to be getting interesting within the upcoming chapters.

I also said they would go a month to Florida, I shortened it down to a week, I have lots of stuff coming up and I didn't know what write about for a month in Florida.

--

Casey sat in the back seat of the family van. They were getting ready to head back home up in Canada. She had lots of fun on this trip. The visit to Disney Land had been great. The kids had gotten sunburned on their faces from that day.

Casey could not wait to get home and get in her warm bed. Derek was being super nice lately, she wondered if he had noticed the change in her health as well. Derek would not leave her side since the incident at the theme park. He was acting like her own body guard. She knew once they head back to school that it would all change and he would go back to being the jerk that he normally was.

Nora was driving back this time, making George the map keeper. Casey crossed her fingers hoping that he would not get them lost like last time. Last year at Thanksgiving, George had gotten them lost three times, making them have to turn around several times before finding the right way.

"Hey Case?" Derek whispered to her ear making her look at him.

"Hmm?" Casey asked.

"Look." He said pointing out to sea, they were driving over a long bridge. He was pointing at the sunrise. It was very pretty. The hues of red, and orange with the blend of blue from the ocean water made it stand out even more.

"Wow. That's really nice. Get a picture." She said, the now had gotten in a traffic jam and were going slow enough for the picture to be taken.

Derek got the digital camera and took a shot of the scene before them. He brought the camera back in the window and showed Casey what he had caught.

"Good." Casey smiled as she approved the picture.

Derek smiled as he turned the camera off and put it back in this bag. The two sat back as they watched their two parent bicker back on forth about what way the should take next.

--

Many hours later…..

The had just hit Washington D.C and were exiting the area. The kids were watching the scenery as they say some historic buildings of the United States, especially Lizzie and Edwin. Marti was playing an alphabet game with Nora and Casey and Derek were sound asleep.

The car started to make bumping noises, which woken to the two snoozing teens up.

"Honey what was that?" Nora asked sounding nervous.

"Nothing. Just a bump on the road." George said.

On that note, there was a blast from the right rear side, making them pull over on the side of the road. It was raining and George stepped out, hurrying over to the side that had a problem.

"Aw man!" George exclaimed from the ride side.

"What?" Nora yelled, worried.

"It's a flat tire." George sighed and headed to the back in which he hoped he had remembered the spare tire. George dug through the bags to get to the floor of the SUV, and opened the lip to the tire storage. It was empty. He put his fist to his mouth and bit down on his forefinger.

"Uh," George said walking up to Nora, whose window was down now. "Bad news. I forgot to pack the spare."

Nora looked ready to faint and got out of the car this time. " You didn't George?"

"I did." He said cringing from his mistake.

"Well what are me going to do?" Nora asked.

George took out his cell phone to see if get had a signal. He had four bars of it. He let out a sigh of relief. Then he looked around for a sign saying how far was the next gas station or exit to one where he could call for a tow truck and a tire service place. There was one right up the road about a mile. He kissed Nora, saying he would be back with a tow truck.

--

Casey was standing outside of the car now, and the rain was much heavier now and it was getting dark around this time. George had been gone for about three hours. Derek was ready to go off and find him, but Nora wouldn't let him so he was in the back of the van in a sour mood.

Casey walked back to the car and looked at Derek. She smiled at his pouting face, Casey found quite cute. 'Where the hell did that come from?' She thought to herself. She returned her attention back to the young boy.

"C'mon Derek you understand why she didn't want you to go as well right?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Derek grunted.

Casey rolled her eyes and sat down and shoved him with her elbow. Derek glared at her and shoved back.

"Always the same." Casey smiled and Derek turned to look out the window.

A horn sounded and Casey look out of the car. George was back and with a tow truck.

Casey and Derek got out of the car to greet George how started helping the crew by helping them hook up the car to the hook.

"They are taking to the tire place in town. We will have to get a hotel. They think it will be a while." George said.

They piled in to the two truck, and they rode of to find the place and a hotel.

--

Derek laid on his bed the room that was given to him. There were lot of things bothering him. The most important thing that was bothering him was how his feelings for Casey have changed.

She makes this funky feelings in his stomach happen. The slightest touch makes his heart do a jog around the field. He shifted on to his side. He was exhausted but he could not find sleep. Maybe it was this bed. It was lumpy. Or maybe it was because his head was running nonstop.

He looked to the clock, they had another day of driving because of his dad's stupid mistake. Derek could not wait to hide in his room and maybe these feeling would skip the hoop.

Derek finally shifted on to his stomach and finally drifted to sleep.

--

The next morning had come fast, the car was fixed and the family was on the road once again. Derek hoped this time there would be no more unexpected stops. He just heard on the radio that a new video game was coming out. He hoped he had enough in his savings to get it.

Derek hoped that this game would get his mind of Casey. He looked over to his partner of the back seat and she was staring out the window contently. Casey looked so beautiful today….. 'WHOA! Back up there!' Derek shook his head to get rid of thought only catching Casey's attention. She was looking at him with her eyebrow arched. A look that drove him crazy.

"What?" Casey said noticing that he was staring at her.

"Nothing." Derek squeaked and turned his head to look out the window.

--

Casey looked at Derek as if he lost his mind. 'Was he just staring at me?' She thought to herself. She felt herself blush as he jerked his head away from her. Little did she know, that she was smiling because of the jester.

Casey was feeling tired and she leaned her head back and feel asleep peacefully.

--

(OK speeding up)

Before she knew it, Casey felt the car come to a halt. As she became more alert she noticed that they were parked outside of their house. Casey was glad to be home.

"Come on kids." Nora said in a tired voice from traveling. "Let get the stuff in and all kids baths afterwards and bed or rest or watch TV, but for Marti its bedtime."

"Aw! Do I have to?" Marti groaned.

"Yes, you tired and you need a lot a rest." Nora said. Marti sighed in defeated a climbed out of the car and into the house with Nora.

The rest: Derek, George, Casey, Edwin, and Lizzie marched to the back, began hauling their luggage in the house.

As Casey came out for her second round she felt very dizzy, and as she began to descend all she knew was the ground was coming up to meet her face. Then everything was black…

--

Alright I am leaving the chapter here.

I want at least 10 reviews before I update again.

Thanks for reading

Luvergirl.


	9. The Truth

Hey I am so sorry for the long wait for an update. I promise that I will finish this story. I hope to wrap the story up soon but several more chapters. I have a son now, and getting married this month. I will not stop writing though. Life has been very good for me and I hope it will be good for you as well. Aright here we go on to the next chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Beep beep…Beep beep…beep beep…

Casey stirred as she heard an annoying beeping sound. Her head was throbbing, and her muscles and body felt weak. Casey lifted her hand to touch her face, but felt it pull back to its original spot. That beeping still did not fade.

'Where am I' She asked herself. Casey tried to open her eyes a fraction, only to close them against the bright light of the room.

"You are in the hospital Miss. McDonald." answered a deep male voice. She did not know that voice. Casey opened her eyes again to see a man with dark thinning hair, and dark skin standing over her.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"I am Dr. Wolf. I have been taking care of you since yesterday morning when you were admitted." He explained.

"Admitted? Why?" She asked. Casey did not understand this. 'What happened? Was it an accident?' The thought made her try to sit up, which made the machine go estatic with its beeping.

"Where is my family?" She asked looking around for her mom. "Are they okay?'

"Do not try to get up. You need your rest. They are okay. I will get them so I can explain what all is happening. I will be right back." Dr. Wolf said as he exited the room to get her parents.

Casey watched the door, confused about what was going on. What did he mean? She was awake, but no one would tell her anything. She was beginning to get mad. She looked down only to notice all the wires entering her arm. She did not remember any of this. There was a knock on her door, and the Doctor, Her Mom and George with him. Her mom came over to her side, there were evidence of tears on her face, and hugged her to her tightly.

Nora looked like she had not slept, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. She smiled at her daughter brushing her hair to assure herself that Casey was fine.

"Alright, I will now explain what is going on. We got the test results back. According to these that you are indeed relapsing with Leukemia, but this time your condition is more serious, but we caught it in time as well. An oncologist will come in a short while to disgust your treatment options. I will leave you alone. Would you like something to eat?"

This brought Casey out of her daze. Her cancer was back? Why? That was not right; they said it would not come back.

"That's not right. My doctors before said it was gone permanent." She denied.

"Well cancer is never gone indefinitely. There is always a chance that it can return, for most patients that is. I will have a healthy meal brought up to you." He said, as the hospital paged a code blue, making the doctor rush out of the room. Casey blinked then looked to her mom.

George looked to the girls on the bed in confusion. Had he missed something here? He looked to Nora for an explanation. "What did he mean by that?" He asked his wife.

Nora quickly explained Casey's past about the cancer and what had happen during the process. Nora was shocked at how she did not catch on to the signs of her daughter being sick when they had been through it before.

"Mom-" Casey started tearfully. She was terrified. There were so many thoughts going through her head at one time.

"Oh Casey!" Nora murmured to her daughter, embracing her once again. "We will get through this again. You beat once before and now you can do it this time." She told her firmly.

Casey nodded, but that did not calm her fear. All of a sudden she wanted to see…Derek! "Mom where is Derek?"

"Down in the cafeteria with the kids. Lizzie is scared, she has been worried sick." Nora said.

Casey had forgotten about her sister, but she wanted to see Derek.

"Can I see Derek?" she asked.

"Yes, George will you please get Derek for us?" Nora asked her husband.

George nodded, and left the room in search of his son.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Derek stood in line waiting for their order to brought to the counter. He was tired, even though that he took the kids home for the night so they could rest. He did not think any of them got any rest. Derek knew he didn't. He was up every hour pacing his room waiting for a phone call from Nora or his Dad, but nada.

Now he was back at the hospital making sure the kids get their breakfast. They all ordered a light lunch. He was not every hungry but he wanted to eat so the younger kids would follow his actions.

"Derek?"

He looked around two find his Dad heading over to him. He looked to be in a hurry.

"Dad?" He asked. "What's wrong?" He asked, he had a sick feeling come about him. Something was wrong, he knew it.

"Casey is awake, and she is asking to see you," George told him.

"But I am getting the kids something to eat, who will stay with them?" He asked.

"I will stay, make sure that they eat, and when they are done I will bring them to see Casey." His dad answered.

Derek nodded and hurried off to see Casey.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Derek hurried as fast as he could to Casey's room. When he got there he knocked loudly. Nora answered the door and ushered him in. He got one look at Casey and the sight frightened him.

She was sickly pale, and her face showed how tired she was. Derek walked over to her side and sat down by the girl he loved. 'Wait- Did I just say that-Do I love her?' He took her hand and smiled.

"Hi Case."

Casey did not smile, like her mouth was frozen. Her eyes were glassy, like she was going to burst in to tears at any moment.

"Hi," She said finally after a long minute which felt like an hour to Derek.

"How are you?"

"Not to good." She answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

They were interupped by the sound of a ringtone. Nora blushed as she rushed outside the room to take the call.

Derek returned his attention to Casey once more and repeated his question.

"What is wrong with you?" Derek asked. He knew there was something wrong. There had been something wrong with her for a while.

"Derek-"She trailed off.

"What?"

"I have Leukemia."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There you go…sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews.

Thanks

Until next time….

Luvergirl.


	10. No!

I am so so so sorry for such a long wait! I hope I can give you a better chapter.

Thank you so much for those who have stayed with me through this story

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What?" Derek said in a high pitch voice that bounced off the walls of the hospital room immediately after the words dropped from Casey's pale white lips. He could a silent ringing in his ears as he tried to make sense of what she had said. He looked at her as the contents of his brain made a swishing noise as well. "What?" He asked again but in much lower tone.

"I have Leukemia Derek." She said weakly as she closed her eye momentarily to stop the heating of her eyes as tears threaten to make their presence known.

"No." Derek shook his head in denial. "No!" He yelled loudly as he stood up and began pacing the small white room rapidly.

"Yes." Casey said tearfully as she looked down to her lap not wanting to watch him.

Derek shook his head as he turned around storming out of the room turning right as the door shut a slight slam.

Casey could no longer keep the tears in. She began sobbing becoming harder and harder as the minutes passed. She covered her face with hand as the tears streamed down her face constantly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Derek treaded down the semi-crowded hall past his family out the doors of the entrance of the hospital. He walked steadily for a few miles until he came to a small bridge over a local river. He stopped walking for a few minutes before walking to bridge's edge. He gazed as the rushing water below the concrete; it was flowing freely without a care.

Derek felt the anger that was buried deeply inside him break loose. He pounded the concrete hard. He did this several times before he yelled out in to the air. He pounded harder making the skin of his fist break but Derek did not seem to notice as he was enraged with anger, fear, and sadness.

He yelled louder in to the air as he continued to pound the concrete. Derek felt all the energy from his body leave as his knees collapsed underneath him as he came to sit on the ground. He pulled his knee tightly to his chest and buried his face as he fell into heavy sobs. Derek was not one to cry; in fact he could not remember the last time he did cry. It was probably when his mom left his dad for some other guy back then. She left when he was in his teens and Edwin was about ten at the time and Marty was a tiny baby.

Derek did not know how long he cried but was interrupted by a light shining on him. He looked up to see with his cheeks tearstained to see a cop peering over the side of his window. The man had grey hair, cheeks with a small about of wrinkles among them, and was wearing a confused frown. During his insane breakdown the cop car must have pulled over unknowingly in the last few minutes. The cope kept shining the light of his flash light in his face and it was beginning to annoy Derek.

"Yes?" Derek asked in hoarse voice that held no emotion whatsoever.

"What are you doing?" The man asked gruffly his tone stately put that he was in no mood for horseplay.

"I am sitting here." Derek answered stating the obvious.

"Well I can see that. You are not up to something are you?" He asked in the same gruff voice.

"I don't actually plan on it." Derek stated honestly.

"I don't like your tone boy." He said sounding annoyed.

"Sir, I am honestly not in the mood for any pranks." Derek said firmly.

"How about coming down to the police station that should stop your tone?" He said shutting of the engine of the car and took of his seatbelt off as he got out of the car to stand in front of him.

"I don't have a tone. I am just very upset at the moment. Plus I am not going anywhere with you because I have not done anything wrong." Derek stated in his defense.

"We'll see about that…How about we call your parents." The cop said pulling out his phone from his back pocket. "What is their number son?"

"My two parents who happen to be lawyers would not fine this appropriate." Derek said smugly. He was thankful for once that his dad and Nora studies law.

"Oh. I see." The cop said not fazed by the threat.

"Look I am just going to go." Derek said as he stood up he knees protesting from the long sitting down on the ground; the open wounds of his fist from beating on the wall of the bridge. Derek shook both of his hands as they began to really sting. He knows he should go back to the hospital, but if he saw Casey's pale face again he just might lose it again. Derek turned away from the officer without any more word and he began to walk back to the hospital.

"Hey boy I am not done with you." The officer spoke as he did so the sky lit up with big streaks of lightning the loud clash of thunder follow shortly after.

"You may not be done with me, but I am done with you." Derek called over his shoulder as he turned the corner hoping to lose the asshole cop.

It began to rain slightly heavily as Derek lost sight of the cop. He rolled his eyes sticking his burning hands into his pocket. The rain felt nice of his tearstained face as it felt soothing to him. The rain steadily picked up it pace and soon it was pouring. The ground was cover in a light sheet of water that was soaking the inside of his sneakers, it was not flooding it was just raining extremely hard. The rest of Derek was drenched in a matter of minutes; by the time he neared the hospital once again Derek looked like he had been in car wash. He decided to wait a few minute before heading inside to sit with his family. Derek took a seat on a bench that was under the hospital pavilion out of the rain to dry off slightly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Casey cried for a long time after Derek had left the room. She sobbed about her sickness, her fears, her family, and her feelings for Derek that were coming apparent to her and fast. She got tired of lying on her back so she turning to her right side and the side where the window was. There were little river from the rain falling down the glass which Casey loved to watch normally but right now her mind was in pieces. She was trying to come to terms with the bombshell of news the doctor gave to her only a few short hours ago.

Casey knew she had another long battle in front of her, but was prepared to fight it head on. She had won the battle with cancer before and she will do it again. She had way too many plans in her future to be defeated by her illness. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. As she turned back over as the doctor entered the room once again.

"Hello Casey," He smiled warmly as he walked to her bed to pick up her chart and looked over it writing on it in a few spots.

"Hey," She responded sadly not looking at the doctor.

"Well we got more of your test results back and your situation is an elevated risk. Your condition is very serious but we were lucky that it is not too advanced for us to treat. It has been back for a while as I looked over your history with Leukemia. We need to get your treatment started as soon as we can as well it will be quite aggressive so we can nip it in the butt. I already explained it to your father and mother and since you are of age you can make your own decisions about your medical treatment according to the laws. Any question?" He asked as he finished explaining his initial evaluation.

"When does my treatment start?" Casey asked.

"We will start them in the morning as it is late in the evening. I would like you to get a nice meal and a full night of rest." He answered her question and patted the top of her head. "We have a strong chance of winning this. You have greater chance of winning since it has been several years since you have relapsed in your previous case."

Casey nodded as she processed the information with her brain. The doctor finished with her paperwork and left the room shortly after. Casey took the quietness of the room for granted as she suddenly felt drained physically and emotionally as she drifted off in to a peaceful slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as Derek was not dripping wet he made his way in to the hospital to find his family. Where he found them was in the nearest waiting room from Casey's hospital room and they were a sight to see. Nora and his dad look exhausted as they have not had much sleep in the last day as well as driving back from Florida. The kids had fallen asleep in their chair where they sat next to each other with their arms around each other for warmth and comfort. Derek walked over to a seat that was available next to Nora and sat down.

"Hey honey," Nora said to him warmly placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Hey," He returned softly in a whisper.

"How are you?" She asked.

"A lot better than you at the moment; why don't you guys go home and I'll stay with Casey for the night so guys can rest. I'll call if anything major happens." He offered.

"I don't want to leave Casey." Nora said rejecting the offer.

"You won't do Casey any good if you fall out in the hospital because you are so tired." Derek argued.

"True," Nora said looking to the Lizzie, Edwin, and Marty. "Besides they need to go home and go to bed."

"Yes," He nodded.

"Alright I will get them up and take them home. But! You better call us if something happens or you are grounded for the whole summer." Nora said shakily to Derek.

"I promise." He answered putting a hand over his heart. Derek arose from his seat starting to make his way back to Casey's room. He opened the door entering quietly noticing that she was sleeping. He took a seat in the chair next to her pulling it closer to the edge of her bed. He took her hand in to his kissing it lightly. Derek decided to lay his head on the bed neck to her but within minutes he was asleep as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow I am proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. Thank you again for waiting for long.

Read and review.


	11. Finally!

I am sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but my life has been very busy and I can update when I can.

Thanks for all your updates! I hope to get a least up to 10 please!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Three days later)

Casey was lying weakly in her bed as her morning treatments have drained her of her energy. Derek stayed with her for the past few days and made sure when anything was requested of her that it was done.

Casey was dosing of the sleep when a knock come on the door. It was Doctor Wolf.

"Hello Casey," He greeted warmly as he came over to check her vitals and wrote them down in her chart.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Awfully and sick," She said.

"Alright that is normal and I will get you something to help with the nausea," He said as he wrote it down in his notes.

"When can I get out of here?" She asked.

"Well I would like you to stay at least one more night for tests and if they are good you'll be able to go home, but you will have to come back for your treatments," He told her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked next.

"No," She said shaking her head as the mentioning of food made her stomach churn.

"At least eat some ice chips and crackers," He told her in a stern voice.

"I'll try," She nodded as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Later that night)

Derek arrived at the hospital with a big bouquet of lilies, Casey's favorite flower, and walked up to her room. He had to leave the night before for personal reasons a shower and some decent rest. The little bit of sleep in the hospital was alright, but Derek needed to refresh and change of clothes. He also brought Casey some things to do like her diary, MP3 player, and a book to keep her busy.

He knocked on the door and opened to find Casey watching TV. Her features brightened upon his arrival.

"Hey," She greeted with a bright smile. The remainders of her treatment were present on her face. He could tell that she was tired and more like drained and by the way she forced herself to move in her bed.

"Hey," He smiled in returned. "The family got you flowers," he lied even though they were solely from him, but he didn't want her to think anything.

"Awww, they didn't have to do that," She said smiling as he placed them next to her on the bed table.

"They wanted to cheer you up, and I brought you some stuff," He said handing her the back.

"Thanks," She said going through the bag.

"How are you?" Derek asked with concern laced in his voice.

"I am well," She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and she froze with shock.

"What was that for?" She asked shyly.

Derek wanted to kick himself for his actions and tried to come up with an answer for it. "You looked like you could use one," He smiled.

"Oh," Casey said looking down. Derek looked at as his eyebrows bunched together. Maybe she wanted more, but he wasn't completely sure.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned that he had hurt her feelings.

"Nothing I am just not used to you being so nice to me," She admitted.

"You deserve it," Derek said.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because you're beautiful," He said. As the words left his mouth their eyes locked on one another and they both felt a tug and they followed it. Derek looked deeply in to her eyes as she did the same to his. Soon their noses were rubbing up against one another. Then Derek felt the warm breath of Casey on his lips and they created chills that radiated down his back. The sensation was wonderful and wanted to feel it again. Taking a deep breath Derek moved closer lightly placing his lips on Casey's. He moved his hands to cup her face gently as he locked his lips over Casey's bottom lip.

Derek gently broke the kiss and leaned back to take a look at Casey's face. She smiled at him and he took this as a sign to kiss her again and he did. This time the kiss was a little heated and deeper and soon Derek was losing himself within the wings of Casey. She responded back just heatedly as he did. He ran his tongue across Casey's lower lip wanting entrance to her and she allowed him too. Soon their heated kiss what interrupted by the loud beeping of Casey's vital machine making them break away and the sound of Casey's door opening. Derek quickly sat down in the chair beside her trying to catch his breath as a nurse came in to check on her.

"My my Dear," She said looking at the monitor and then at Casey. "You are all flushed," She said checking her temperature.

Derek rolled his eyes at innocent nurse and held back a laugh as the nurse continued to look over Casey. Once she was done she left the room and Derek fell to the floor laughing at the nurse. Casey was now blushing a bright red as she too joined in on the laugh and then the air turned awkward.

"That was nice," Casey said looking at Derek on the floor.

"It was hot," Derek said looking back at her. "I have been wanting to it for a while Case," He said honestly.

"As have I," She nodded as she took his hand in to hers.

"Casey," He said looking to her.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"That was okay right?" He asked.

"It was rather lovely," She smiled.

"Good because I would like to do it again," Derek said as his cell phone rang. "Its dad," He groaned as he answered the phone.

While Derek was on the phone that gave Casey a few minutes to gather her thoughts on why the kiss had happened. She was glad that it has happened and the reason she liked fighting with him so much was because he drove her crazy and she loved it. But why now when she was sick? She sighed as bad thoughts entered her mind and Derek came back in to the room.

"I have to go home to watch Marty," He said as he kissed quickly on lips. "We'll talk when I get back okay?" He asked.

She nodded and waved to him as he left to leave her to figure out a few things herself. The one thing she was thinking of at the moment scared her to death. The thought of her falling in love now would be the worst thing, but thing of it is she was afraid that she had already fallen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

How about that? I hope you enjoy this!

Love you all!


End file.
